Cell of Nostalgia
by bebe2blue
Summary: Vader and Dooku have been captured by the rebel Jedi. Anakin was never melted in lava  thereofore not in the suit . There are many people that died and are in this story and just simply didnt die or if other then it is mentioned.


The darkness of the cell disturbed the prisoner's vision of their surroundings. Darth Vader looked around using the force to enhance his vision. Jedi, in fact, he could recognize all three of them. Count Dooku started to speak in a voice that if tone could kill, he would have wiped out everyone in the room. "If I was still a Sith Lord, we wouldn't have been in this mess!"

"If you were still a Sith Lord, the empire would never have ruled" replied Vader with disgust in his voice. The awkwardness of the pair's hatred for each other revolved around the room. The Jedi could feel it; you didn't need the force to.

"Lord Sidious was foolish to choose you over me. When we return, I shall tell him of your failure, '_the fall of Vader...'._"

"Ah Count, see that is where you are mistaken; you were sent on a mission with me to destroy me. So far, I do not feel dead at all. It is not I who has failed, but instead you have. It will prove you are not worthy of the title of a Sith Lord and Sidious will order me to kill you with your own Lightsaber." Vader had figured out the secret plot to destroy him long before it was planned. He knew what was going to happen in the future, that's what made him even more the Chosen One.

"Interesting the relationship in the dark side is." Vader did not seem pleased that master Yoda had come into the conversation and it showed on his face.

"Darth Vader I can't wait till the Day I finally get to destroy you!" Ahsoka's face showed fury far more rash that a Jedi should have. It wasn't right, wasn't like Ahsoka. Vader took this as a chance of her weakness to the dark side and tried to persuade her, like he did his old apprentice Galen Marek; but was cut off by Obi-Wan.

"Do not speak in such ways Ahsoka; you need to be careful of your thoughts. You don't want to turn out like your old master do you?" Vader took offence to Obi-Wan's words.

"As opposed to the foolish ways of the Jedi who have no control of the galaxy? Who fought the war instead of ending it...?"

"Might I remind you that you did fight the war as well and created another one?"

"It is not I who started the second war but instead it was the rebel alliance! Do not put the blame of all the deaths onto me as it is the Jedi's fault for their own purge." Yoda thought hard about this. And realised, that he may be a Sith Lord, but he is also right.

"You're proud of your kills aren't you Anakin?" Ahsoka mentioning his former name took him by surprise. Something about that humoured Dooku and caused him to laugh to himself.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me! Anakin Skywalker is a dead man and will never return. If you call me by that again, you are as gone as Mace Windu."

"Then Sky Guy is truly gone" And with that, Darth Vader was force choking Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's already orange face was turning bright red but Vader did not release her. Although strangling was weakening her, she still managed to breathe out words, loud enough only for a force user to hear. "Go on, strangle me to death. You've done it before right? Not everyone likes death by best friend. Think of Senator Amidala, or should I say Skywalker?" Vader was saddened by this thought; so much that he forgot about choking Ahsoka but instead just stared at her. No emotion was on his face. Yoda was too busy aiding Ahsoka to notice but Obi-Wan did. As Obi-Wan looked at the melancholy face, he realised he wasn't looking at the Sith Lord that killed so many of his friends, but instead he was looking at his friend that he hadn't seen in so many years.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan couldn't resist asking. Ani, not Vader, looked up at his brotherly friend but couldn't quite come to think of him as someone who he trusted. "Ani, Padmé isn't dead" In the couple of seconds it took Obi-Wan to say this, Darth Vader's world changed.

"Send Mistress Padme in, we should."

"Padmé Skywalker is not alive. She has not been for 9 years, my master told me as soon as he found out I murdered her." Wary glances were shared between everyone in the room. Ahsoka's face was not so furious anymore, but was instead full of pity.

"Yes because it is such a big achievement to kill a defenceless human!" Count Dooku's sarcasm brought out Vader's drive; Hatred. He had had to deal with Dooku since the Emperor brought him back from the dead. Vader was always jealous of this, although Dooku was only an assassin now; he always felt the need to show he was far more powerful than him. He would torture Dooku in spite of his efforts as a Jedi to kill him.

"Honestly Dooku, I would kill you right now if you weren't so fun to order around, actually, come to think of it, I don't care about bossing you around."

"Then what's stopping you my Lord?" The Dark Lord's response was interrupted when a glowing figure walked into the cell with two younglings by her side. She wore a purple gown with gold lining and an abstract hair piece on her head. Her hair was platted with gold ribbons that glowed with the light that entered the room. Just after Darth Vader had realised who it was, he leapt out to her but was stopped when a red shield deflected him away. Then it was transparent again.

"Converted a Sith Lord, we might have"

"YOU WILL NEVER CONVERT ME. If only you knew the power of the dark side. I would kill thousands of people if it meant keeping my power. It is you who is mistaken master Yoda!" The woman's face was astonished with the amount of fury in her former lovers face. She burst into tears and the two children beside her guarded her with Lightsaber. One was female, the other male.

"Luke and Leia let down your Lightsaber, you should. It will only antagonise the Dark apprentice" The two children did not let down their guard. They would not dare to think of their mother being so sad again as she was so long ago. Being in hiding was hard on her. The fact that was harder for her to grip was that she was hiding from the one she loved.


End file.
